warriorclancatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patchface
200x200px |canon=New Canon |affie=RiverClan |age=Approx. 84 moons |death=Food Poisoning |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Patchkit Patchpaw Patchface |familyt=Mother: Father: Mate: Brother: Sisters: Foster Daughter: |familyl=Frostcloud Otterfur Leaf-fall Condorpaw Rainfall, Gingerpaw, Briarkit Dewkit |mentor=Wailingstream |apps= Palefrost, Sablepaw}} Patchface is a white tom with brown tabby patches. He has deep blue eyes.Patchkit's Creation He is played by Pine. History Patchkit is born to the RiverClan queen Frostcloud and her mate Otterfur, who is also from RiverClan. His littermates are Gingerkit, Briarkit, Rainkit, and Condorkit. However, their mother soon dies of kitting complications.For Fal + Other Kits of OtterxFrost Patchkit is very playful and friendly, as he meets another RiverClan kit named Icekit. He grows fond of Icekit, and they become good friends.The Never-Ending Friendship Many moons later, Gingerkit has her apprentice ceremony, and earns the name Gingerpaw. However, not long after her apprenticeship, Patchkit finds that his sister, Gingerpaw was impaled by a rock and had spoken to Wailingpaw before dying.When You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello Despite this, Patchkit and his siblings (excluding Briarkit) have their ceremonies as well. Patchkit, Rainkit, and Condorkit earn the names Patchpaw, Rainpaw, and Condorpaw, respectively. Patchpaw's mentor is Wailingstream, Icepaw's brother.Condorkit, Rainkit, and Patchkit's Apprentice Ceremony ThunderClan begins threatening to take the Sunningrocks, which are a part of RiverClan territory. Patchpaw is one of the many RiverClan cats in a patrol. A fight lead by Duskfall ensues, and Patchpaw is overwhelmed. As soon as he notices that Otterfur is being attacked by Thornclaw, however, the apprentice attacks the ThunderClan tom and sends him retreating. He keeps a close eye on the weakened Otterfur, seeing another ThunderClan warrior, Specklefur, attack him. The two took down the warrior, and Patchpaw feels proud of their teamwork. In his thought, he is attacked by Lavenderpaw and is too weak and tired to continue.Victors Take All Patchpaw retreats the battle. Later that evening, he realizes that RiverClan won the battle when the patrol returns. Otterfur is proud of Patchpaw, and the apprentice beams with excitement. Otterfur states that Frostfur would be proud of him as well. Patchpaw spots Icetail badly wounded, and he expresses his concern for her.RiverClan Claims Victory Patchpaw and Rainpaw have their warrior ceremony. Patchpaw becomes Patchface, and Rainpaw becomes Rainfall. Patchface feels proud of him and his sister, but feels empty realizing that Condorpaw hadn't become a warrior yet.Patchpaw and Rainpaw's Warrior Ceremony In RiverClan camp, ThunderClan launches an attack while the cats are sleeping. This attack is lead once more by Duskfall. Patchface goes for the first ThunderClan cat he sees. He strikes Flameclaw, but before he can attack again, Blazingheart lashes at Patchface. He flees the battle. Later, he finds that ThunderClan had won the battle. RiverClan is enraged not only at the attack on their camp, but that an unknown ThunderClan cat had murdered one of their apprentices- Nightpaw.ThunderClan Ambushes Specklepaw is seen talking to Flamepaw in secrecy. She is discovered by her Clanmates, and is ridiculed and scolded. Patchface is disgusted at the act, angry at the fact that apprentices were traitorous in their Clan.Secrets Unfolded Fishstar is notified, and she mentions that next time Specklepaw is caught with Flamepaw, she will be sentenced to exile. Patchface is the most enthusiastic of the cats, yowling in agreement.After Conflict with Specklepaw and Flamepaw Patchface attends a gathering, and RiverClan feels quite hostile toward ThunderClan. Duskfall announces that Redpaw had died from what appeared to be an accident, and that he suspected RiverClan. The Clan cats begin to question ThunderClan. Suddenly, Icetail announces that she is the cause of the war between the two Clans. She states that she was the reason that Coalfur, Tawnypaw, and Nightpaw had died. Patchface loses his respect for Icetail, enraged that she had lied and caused a dispute between Clans. He loses his trust for her and no longer considers himself her friend.June Gathering 2015 A fox is found in RiverClan territory as Patchface is patrolling. He is attacked by the large animal and is chased into ThunderClan territory. Thinking he is safe, he is pinned by Blazingheart, who accuses him of planning an attack. After a long argument between the two cats, the fox finds both toms and attacks them. Patchface is nearly killed by the fox, but Blazingheart saves him, making Patchface reconsider the motives of ThunderClan cats. Cloverpaw and Icetail help kill the fox, and the cats return to their respective camps.For Fox Sake A lone cat, Sorrelheart, is sitting on the other side of the river, waiting for a patrol. Fishstar approaches her, and Patchface follows behind. Sorrelheart states that she wishes to join RiverClan despite having been a ThunderClan cat. She comments that she doesn't approve of how ThunderClan was run and states that it is corrupted. Patchface is extremely reluctant to have the she-cat join, and tries to talk his leader out of accepting her into the Clan.A Great/Bad Opportunity Patchface then discovers that a pure RiverClan kit, Dewkit, had lost both her parents. He decides to take her in as his own kit.The New Kitten Moons pass. Dewkit grows into Dewpaw, then Dewleaf. She soon dies of food poisoning. Coincidentally, Patchface dies of food poisoning soon after her. They both go to StarClan together. Family Members Mother: :Frostcloud: Deceased, StarClan member Father: Headline text :Otterfur: Living Mate:''. : Living '''Brother: :Condorpaw: Living Sisters: :Rainfall: Living :Gingerpaw: Deceased, StarClan member :Briarkit: Deceased, StarClan member Foster Daughter: :Dewleaf: Deceased Ceremonies : Quotes References link title Headline text